Robin's Raven
by Shatterheart
Summary: Robin Hood's daughter, Raven, goes out on her own after living a confined life to try and find her older brother after he goes missing for sevral days.
1. Prologe A shadows in the night

Prologe  
A shadow in the night.

Maid Marian sat in the castle rocking her two year old daughter. She watched the door waiting for her older son. Shan had gone out to bring back dinner, and hadn't come back yet. The old rocking chair creaked and the fire popped. Marian stroked her daughter's black hair and kissed her on her forehead. Raven opened her striking green eyes and smiled sleepily at her mother before falling back asleep. "You will be very pretty." Her mother whispered stroking her tan skin. Raven already loved to be outside and play with her older brothers. She was already better with a bow then Marian was.

The door flew open to admit a flurry of snow. Marian set Raven down next to the fire. Shan was forced through the door by several men all carrying swords. A man with short black hair strode in the door. He rubbed his stubbly chin and looked around the house with a smug expression all over his face. "So this is what it has come to my love? A quaint little castle with children." The ex sheriff of Nottingham. "My dear you have lost a bit of your shape in child birth." He snickered walking forward. "Well. A girl."

He walked over to the fire and placed a hand on Raven who woke. Raven glared at the man and bit his hand. The sheriff pulled hand away watching a line of blood flow down his hand. "Feisty aren't you little one." He snapped. Raven glared at him and backed up. The sheriff walked up to Marian and caressed her face with a hand. "If I can't have you. I will have the girl."

"NO! You won't take my sister!" Shan yelled. The men holding him shoved him onto the floor. "Shut up." The sheriff Growled. "I'm not taking her. But I will get to her."

With that the men marched out the door and the small family hugged each other.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven walked along the bank of the Sparrow river. A light green dress billowed around her feet along with her dark green cloak. The hood was pulled up covering her face to better hide her. The dress was a mix of light greens, and browns to better help her blend in with the surrounding forest. Their where two slits that started at her waist and went all the way down to the end of the dress to allow her to run. The front and back still looked elegant with the cuts. The dress was made of a free flowing silk that was soft to the touch. Embroidery covered the rim of the dress with pictures of trees. Under the dress Raven wore a pair of dark brown pants so her bare legs wouldn't get scratched, and her mum demanded at they be worn so no one saw her legs. The dull thud of her bare feet hitting the pebbles that lined the river could only be heard by the most cautious animal. In one hand Raven clutched a bow, her other had was wrapped around a knife that you could only see if you looked very hard at her waist. The Scabbard was light green to blend in with her dress but the dagger it's self was a menacing black. A silver raven was carved into the blade.

A near by tree giggled.

"Rose you're not a very good forest nymph. You can't come if you wont stop giggling." Raven said looking strait at the tree. With a puff of green smoke the tree turned into a fifteen year old nymph. "I'm sorry, but you take this way to seriously Raven." They nymph replied with her musical voice. "She is not!" A deep voice snapped. A large grey centaur walked out of the forest bow, in hand. "Lord Greylin." Raven said with a short bow. The centaur's man half bowed back and he turned on the nymph. "If these boys found any of our kind in the forest we would be driven out!" He snapped walking forward. The nymph cringed. "Fine. I would rather not move again." Rose said with a huff. She walked off into the trees with a sigh.

Raven thanked the centaur and continued on her way. Their where five boys come to explore the grounds. Many people reported seeing fair maidens in the forest and the men usually came to look, or they came to look for the green maiden. Most of the girls they saw where some kind of nymph walking about the grounds, and the green maiden was Raven. Maid Marian refused for some reason to let Raven off the grounds. Raven was not allowed to join parties or chat with quests. Many people would see her for a second on the third floor balconies looking down at whatever was going on. Many whispered of a girl clad in green roaming the grounds. Legend said that any who trespassed would be shot at and maybe killed. The green maiden was the daughter of Robin Hood and was forbidden to leave the grounds by her mother, who worried that her daughter would be stolen or hurt.

Raven giggled. People always need an explanation. Raven stopped and made sure her hood was pulled up. She drew a raven feathered arrow and placed it carefully on the string. Using two very calloused fingers she drew the string back. The fairy had been right. Their where five boys all around the age of fourteen or fifteen. They where lounging by trees eating a lunch of bread and cheese. They where about ten feet away from Raven. Raven released her arrow. It flew strait and true, hitting just above a boys short brown hair and burying it's self in the tree. The boy yelped when it grazed the top of his head. The boys jumped up and looked around. It took them awhile before one of the younger men noticed Raven.

"Ay! You! You coulda killed 'im!" Snapped the boy. The little group walked over so they surrounded Raven. "If I was going to kill him I would have." Raven said coolly. "Hey….arn't you the green maiden." He said squinting. One of the boys parted the circle and walking around her was the leader by the looks of it. Raven looked him up and down as he munched on an apple. He was as tall as Raven with short brown hair and blue eyes. He's cute. Raven though. "They told me you where pretty but I can't see your face with that cloak up." The boy said. He walked forward and reached up with strong arms. In a flash Raven's dagger was at the base of his neck. "You're rather cute you know. I would hate to have to kill you." Raven said softly. He let go of the hood of her cloak and stepped back.

"Ill make you a deal." He said looking her up and down in turn. "You may run, but if we catch you we get a look at the face of yours." Raven smiled. "I accept." They opened the circle and Raven took off. She ran until she was at the center of the forest then sat down. The boy who had spotted her after she dad fired the arrow, found her first and walked up reaching out to touch her. Raven spun a finger and he was set back another few feet. He looked at her shocked.

"Well?" Raven said laying on her back. "It's cheating to use magic when others don't have it!" The boy snapped. "No it's cheating to make up rules when you're in the middle of the game." Raven said with a smile. After an hour or so the boys raised their hands and gave up. Raven escorted them out of the forest. They all grumbled as they left. Raven didn't notice that the blonde haired boy wasn't among the boys. Raven watched them until they had jumped over the wooden fence that lined the property.

Raven turned and walked once more by the river. She slid off her gloves and watched the water for a moment. Raven sat down on a large rock laced with moss and dipped her feet into the river. The cold water sent a chill down the spine. Raven swished her toes around for a moment thinking about life outside that picket fence. A hand rested on her shoulder and Raven tensed. "Now for that hood."

Raven pulled her feet out of the water and turned to see the blonde boy. "What's your name?" Raven asked shocked. "Tarren at your service." He said with a mock bow. "And you?" Raven looked at him startled. Everyone at the castle had known her name since her birth. She had never had to tell anyone. Tarren was watching her waiting for an answer.

"OH! Um…" Raven began turning red and found herself becoming shy. "R-Raven."

"Nice to meet you Raven. Now we had a deal." He said stepping forward.

Raven closed her eyes as his hands closed around her hood. The hood slid off her head and she opened her eyes. Tarren was staring at her face. His expression had a hint of surprise in it.

"Well what where you expecting!? An old hag?" Raven snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"No! I-uh…" This time Tarren turned a red. "I just wasn't expecting you to be so pretty."

Raven turned red and shuffled her feet. UGH! What's wrong with me!? I can face a pregnant dragon with a spear in her foot but not a fifteen year old boy!?

"Do you think maybe we could-" Tarren was cut off by an arrow grazing the top of his head.

"Leave my sister alone. I don't care if your prince of the world you will not harm her." Shan snapped walking over.

PRINCE!? Raven tore her gaze away from Shan and looked at Tarren.

"I beg your pardon me your highness. I was not aware that you where of royal blood." Raven said dropping into a low curtsy. Harshness filled her voice and out of the corner of her eyes she noticed both boys flinched.

"I must be off. Shan will show you the way back to your palace." Raven practically spat the words at him and stormed back up to the small castle, never glancing back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three weeks later.

Raven shook her head once more of thoughts of the prince. "You don't you just admit you like him?" The small water fairy riding on her shoulder asked. Raven turned red.

"She mad at him for not telling her." The fire fairy sitting on her other shoulder answered. "Plus she thinks she doesn't need boys." The fairy twirled a piece of red hair on her finger.

"You can deny your feelings!" The little air fairy said from her belt.

"BOYS SUCK! Who needs them!?" The earth fairy shouted from her head.

"TORI!!" The others screamed.

"What!?" Tori said indigently.

"You just say that because you don't have a fairy guy." Alix snapped.

"Just because water fairies are flirts doesn't mean I have to have a guy!" Tori snapped back turning red.

"GUYS!" Shady and Shina yelled.

"Alix please be nice." Shady said still twirling red hair.

"That goes for you too Tori!" Shina said blowing air in her face.

Tori huffed and crossed her arms.

"Raven should do what she wants. You guys shouldn't interfere." Alyssa said pumping her wings hard to catch up.

"What did u see them fall in love?" Tori teased.

The cosmic fairy swiped at her younger sister's head but Tori ducked.

"Lemmie out!" Morgan yelled from Raven's belt poutch.

Raven opened the pouch.

"Just you wait…I'm going to get you…" Morgan yelled.

Thunder flew from her fingers.

Tori yelped ducking.

Raven quickly grabbed Morgan and gave her a little shake.

"Im sure Tori has a good reason."

Tori flew over to face Raven.

"She's my sister! It's my job."She said grinning.

Morgan crossed her arms trying hard not to smile. Raven sighed. She would have to pick Tori out of something later. Sadly she might be called for watching the party to do so. As Raven shooed fairies out the window thoughts of pretty girls in even prettier dresses, men in tuxedos handing out flowers to girls who toy with their hearts, the dancing and the chatter.

Raven closed her eyes and closed the window. She held up her arms like her mother had taught her and began to twirl pretending there was a partner in her arms. She could almost feel the heat of his body on her fingers and his chest pressed on hers. She began to hum falling into her day dream. The boy in her head began to grow brown hair and the beautiful blue eyes appeared on his face. Raven's heart skipped a beat when she noticed it had become the prince.

A FEW HOURS LATER--

Raven stood in a flowing sky blue dress. The dress had none of the layers in the skirt that all the ladies below had. It was thin and went to her ankles. The dress was made of silk and woven by elves. A bird flew through the window and landed at her feet as a cat.

"THAT SO SOO COOL!" Tori yelled from the ginger cats back.

The cat started purring and Tori was shaken off.

"Not. Cool." Tori said.

"Tori! If some saw you! UGH! Your so…..UGH!" Raven picked up the fairy and backed into the shadows. Tori blew a kiss and pointed at the cat.

"What's HIS excuse then?"

The cat did a cat equivalent of a sigh, and arched it's back. The crimson turned into a flesh colored and the head began to change into human. In a min an eighteen year old boy was standing in front of Raven and the fairy.

"That's so gross!" Tori exclaimed.

Christian rolled his eyes and blew really hard on the fairy. Tori yelled and grabbed onto a piece of Ravens hair.

"Christian leave her alone." Raven said with a sigh. Christian smiled rather boyishly and put an arm around Ravens shoulders.

"I came to look at the human event. Their rather funny, and maybe I could have a little fun if you know what I mean!" With that Christian ran down the stairs and jumped right into a fray of girls. Tori winked at Raven and sprinkled fairy dust all over her dress causing it to sparkle. Tori flew out the window, and Raven walked to the edge of the third floor. She could see the whole ball room from here. The prince was dancing with one of the other girls but seemed to be looking for something.

"HEY! Look it's the green maiden!!" A male voice shouted. Tarren quickly turned to see her standing at the rail. He bowed to his partner and began running. He was going to see her again! Tarren ran through many halls and up many sets of stairs. When he reached the third floor Raven stood back in the shadows but her eyes where searching the room below. He walked up to her silently. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, but it was pined up in an S on the back of her head. Her dress took Tarren's breath away. It was sky blue with green glitter splashed all over it.

"Hi." Tarren said softly. Raven turned. Her eyes seamed to sparkle even brighter than the dress. Her green eyes seamed to bare into his soul. She smiled and it was a smile that could cause kings to start war. NO! Tarren's head screamed. You can't fall for her. She falls for you, you lure her here, and she's mine! The voice of his father yelled. Raven walked forward and blushed deeply. Tarren blushed at the same time. Both Raven and Tarren's hearts skipped a beat. howl came from just outside the window.

Raven raced over concern spread all over her face. A green wolf stood outside the window. "I couldn't reach you! It's like you mind was clouded with something!" Mori barked. Raven turned red, She knew what had been hazing her mind.

"Skye is hurt. An arrow in his paw. He's coming in human form to the back door." Mori disappeared back into the forest. Raven rushed to the kitchen door and swung it open. Skye stood their as a seventeen year old boy blood dripping from a wound in his hand. Raven reached out and he slumped onto her and Tarren. They carried him into a spare bed room and Raven bandaged his wounds. Skye opened his eyes and stared at Raven.

"Did it hurt? Falling from heaven?" Skye asked.

Raven sighed. She had hoped his crush would fade.

"Skye." Raven said stroking his blonde hair out of his eyes so she could look at him better. "I told you. I don't like you as more than an older brother figure. Ok? My love for you is the kind of love Shan gives me." Skye nodded and sighed. Raven scrunched up her eye brows. "Speaking of Shan….Have you seen him lately? He seems to have disappeared. I saw him yesterday morning then.." Worry filled Raven.

A shuffle came from behind her and Raven turned.

OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT TARREN! Panic rushed over Raven.


End file.
